Furacão de purpurina
by Ripando a nossa morte
Summary: Uma auto-ripagem por parte de uma louca psicopata, um irmão envergonhado tentando dar um ponto final a tudo, uma colega arrastada contra a própria vontade (Indícios que ela chorou muito.) e um garoto que quer vingar o próprio nome. Um monte de oocs, caras de pegando, sadomasoquistas, um furacão que pega geral, pescoços de girafa, população diminuta de meninas e muito mais.
1. Coisas sem sentido e o Pacaça tarado à s

**Ripadores: Chin, Nii, Mike e Michelle**

**Chin: Só pra lembrar: ISSO AQUI É A MAIS PURA ZOEIRA, DESENTERRADA DO BAÚ, OU SEJA, NENHUMA OFENSA É REAL, FALOU?**

**Nii: Sim, isso aqui é tipo pão e circo. Só que sem a parte do pão porque é tudo meu. *Saí pra alimentar as crianças famintas***

**Mike: E ignorem os trezentos ataques que eu darei ao longo disso aqui, ok? **

**Michelle: E nem as constantes tentativas de suicídio/assassinato/genocídio. **

**"Devastador. Por onde ele passava, deixava um rastro de destruição. (Nii: Se ele é devastador… não é meio óbvio?)(Mike: Pela prévia que nós tivemos, ele deixou um rastro de roupas até a cama, isso sim.)**

**Seus olhos verdes eram sedutores como o perigo, (Michelle: Sadomasoquista.) coisa na qual eu sempre procurei por (Michelle: Não disse? U.U), e quando ela procura-me, eu escondo-me como uma criança. (Chin: PEDE PENICO!)(Nii: Só não pede Pernico.)(Mike: *Bate com uma dinamite no Nii*)(Michelle: *Espanca com uma banana ainda verde*)**

**Mike. (Chin: Huehue.)(Nii: Ai!)(Mike: VAI TOMAR NA BUNDA, SIM?)(Michelle: Olha, podia ser pior… você podia estar apaixonado por um idiota!) Deveria ter um furacão assim intitulado, Mike, o furacão mais tentador que eu e outros aventureiros arriscaram-se em perseguir. (Chin: *Rindo histericamente*)(Nii: Ok, esses caras tem problemas. Acham furacões sexys…)(Mike: *Batendo a cabeça na parede*)(Nii: *Oferece cerveja*)(Mike: *Vira de uma vez*)**

**As palavras que saíam de sua boca pareciam pedaços de vidro que voaram contra mim. (Chin: Só eu pensei num cara comendo uma janela e depois cuspindo?)(Nii: Não, mas eu pensei numa cobra.)(Mike: *Bebendo cerveja num cantinho*)(Michelle: Seria mais útil se ele cuspisse vacas. U.U) (Chin: Mas já não basta as que eu conheço. ;-; ) **

**Quando vi, já era tarde. (Chin: Tinha gozado naquela boca macia.)(Nii: Já estava grávida.)(Mike: Tinha menstruado na cadeira, no meio da reunião.)(Michelle: Tinha perdido a virgindade.) Estava preso por cordas invisíveis, cordas feitas de vento. (Nii: Fracote.)**

**Estou numa armadilha, que para sair vivo, preciso arriscar tudo. (Chin: Arriscar sua bunda, você quis dizer.)(Nii: VOCÊ NÃO VAI ARRISCAR AQUELA BOLSA, NÉ BOFE?)(Michelle: E AQUELE VESTIDO LUIGI BERTOLO? DÁ PRA MIM, SUA VACA!)**

**Não há como sair ileso, apenas vivo. (Chin: Novamente, ele está falando da bunda.)(Nii: Quem manda só colocar lápis na bunda? Aí vem uma cenoura e você reclama.)(Mike: *Tenta se matar*)**

**Então, eu vou pular (Michelle: "Em cima dele e derrubá-lo com meu peso de elefante. :D") no olho do furacão, e domá-lo. (Chin: Não é mais furacão, é leão mesmo. :P )(Nii: Pensei no Pac vestido como um domador de leões de circo com um chicotinho na mão. :P )(Chin2: Para que serviria o chicote, hein mano? [Aquela carinha.](Nii2: PRA BATER NUMA AUTORA SAFADA E SEM-NOÇÃO QUE NEM VOCÊ! E.E )**

**Prepare-se Mike,(Michelle: Ui, Pac virou Seme agora?)(Chin: Chell, mentir é feio. Pac não é Seme nem se porcos voassem.)(Mike: Nem se a Chin virasse moça. Não, espe… *É jogado no balde de ácido*) pois irei usar todas as artimanhas da sedução para te parar. (Mike: *Poker face*)(Michelle: E quais seriam? Rebolar a bunda ao som de Show das Poderosas?)(Mike2: E.E É meu nome que está sendo utilizado sem minha permissão, então mais respeito. U.U )(Michelle2: Não respeito nem a chefa. U-U )(Chin: Pois devia…)(Nii: A bunda do Pac ia acabar derrubando alguém se ela dançasse rebolando daquela forma…)"**

**Um garoto, de cabelos castanhos,(Michelle: Sei que não tem nada haver mas… eu fico pensando onde estão esses cabelos…)(Nii: *Arranca os próprios olhos*) fechou um livro de capa vermelha, um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.**

**"Vamos ver, Sr. Pac, o quanto você é forte."–Pensou. (Michelle: Espera. O cara escreveu tudo num diário?)(Chin: Por nada não, mas depois me perguntam porque o Pac é a moça.)(Nii e Mike: Pois é… *Poker face* /Ambos tem um diário/)**

**Cap. 1: Olhares, Murphy, celular irritante e garotos de sotaque (Chin: Garotos de sotaque. 3)(Michelle: Garotos com sotaque português. 3)(Nii: Garotas com peitos grandes. 3 *Apanha*)**

**Cap. 1: Coisas sem sentido e o Pacaça tarado à solta**

**Minha respiração acelerara somente com o pensamento daqueles olhos verdes, o que não era um bom sinal. (Chin: Claro que não é um bom sinal.)(Nii: Fica vendo muito pornô, dá nisso. U.U)(Mike: Não quero que vocês pensem que eu fico vendo merda na internet, mas os homens tem uma facilidade maior para se excitarem.)(Nii2: E isso não muda o fato de você ver Hentai na net.)(Mike2: Não sou que nem você que precisa dessas coisas para ocupar o tempo, falou?)**

**Virei-me, e apenas vi os cabelos cor de chocolate. (Michelle: Aproveita e dá uma lambida para ter certeza que não é bom.) Ele prestava atenção apenas no caderno, e por mais algum tempo eu arrisquei encará-lo. (Mike: Nossa, encarar alguém é muito perigoso! *Fica encarando a Chin*)(Chin: *Caí um vaso na cabeça* TE ODEIO!)**

**Quanto mais soubesse, melhor seria. (Nii: Saber de ele aceitaria ser o passivo…)(Michelle: Saber se ele quer me comer…)(Mike: Mas para isso, nem precisa de tudo isso! É só perguntar pra Chin.)(Chin: Ok, o Pac quer saber se o Mike é passivo ou ativo? Olha, o passarinho do Twitter me disse que ele é flexível nesse assunto, mas ele prefere ser o Seme mesmo, porém se pedir com educação…)**

**Ele deve ter percebido que eu o observava (Nii: Mike paranóico que nem a Chin. :P ), pois subiu sua atenção para a sala. (Mike: Érr… querido, você não pensa na possibilidade dele ter ido olhar a PORRA DA LOUSA?! O MUNDO NÃO GIRA AO SEU REDOR, SEU OOC DESGRAÇADO!) Especificamente para meu lugar, o terceiro da segunda fileira do lado direito. (Mike: *Mostra dedo do meio para a autora* Escreve direito, caraiba.)(Chin: Você que é apressado. *Recebe uma TV na cabeça*)**

**Eu virei-me novamente, da forma mais rápida e natural que consegui. (Nii: "Matando metade da sala no processo. Movimentos bruscos e eu não combinam.")(Chin: Pior que ele é desastrado mesmo! e-e )Senti suas orbes cravadas em mim, mas acabei por ignorar a vontade(Chin: "De transar à noite inteira.") de encará-lo de volta. (Michelle: Sabe o que podíamos cravar? Facas nas suas mãos para você parar de escrever isso aqui!)(Chin3: *Saí correndo*)**

**Quando achei que era seguro, tentei voltar a minha missão inicial, e eu jurava que ele já tinha enjoado de fitar as minhas costas. (Mike: Enjoar da sua cara é mais fácil, fica a dica! :D )**

**Ledo engano meu. (Nii e Michelle: SE FUDEU!)(Mike: Bem feito, egocêntrico maldito.)**

**Com um sorriso que variava entre o cínico e o vitorioso (Michelle: Ok, calma, do jeito que está indo, só falta ele sair cantando We are The Champions. :P ), ele estreitou os olhos. Minhas bochechas queimavam, e voltei a ficar de frente para meu material. (Chin: O cara te observa e você quase se caga. E quando ele te come, você ainda geme.)(Nii: Não é estupro se você gostou. ^.^ )**

**O sinal tocou como se anunciasse a minha sentença de morte (Michelle: Eu queria que fosse verdade.)(Nii: /2/)(Mike: /3/), e saí em disparada. Sabia que Mike logo alcançaria-me, porém, quanto mais demorasse, melhor. (Chin: E depois quando não acha o maluco fica arrancando os cabelos. =_=)**

**Eu andei pela sala até a porta, desviando das cadeiras, e quase levei uma comigo (Michelle: Campanha: Nunca deixem o Pac dirigir.)(Mike: Campanha: Nunca deixem o Pac sair de casa.)(Nii: Campanha: Nunca deixem a Chin escrever fics. *Apanha*), por puro nervossísmo, pois sentia um olhar pesado sobre mim. (Nii: Tinha uma outra coisa pesada na sua bunda que eu sei, seu safado. :D )**

**Passei rapidamente pelo corredor, com essa mesma sensação. Abri o meu armário (Nii: "E entrei lá dentro. Maldita hora que meu bumbum começou a incomodar e eu saí de meu esconderijo querido. Agora aquele safado do Mike ficava querendo me catar!") e arrumei o meu material. Esperava que Mike já estivesse a zombar-me (Mike: Zombava mesmo, mó filho da puta!), porém não o via em lugar nenhum. (Nii: Por isso, crianças, nunca gozem no olho do seu parceiro! :3 )Suspirei e agradeçi por ele não ter seguido-me. (Michelle: Aí o cara aparece que nem o Chapolin Colorado. :P)(Chin: *Tem visão mental e morre*)**

**Ahh, é verdade, eu esqueci da lei de Murphy. (Nii: Se você transou sem camisinha, vai engravidar de gêmeos?)(Chin: Tem certeza que não era de trigêmeos? XD )(Mike: Essa é a lógica do The Sims, basicamente.)**

**Senti suas mãos envolvendo minha cintura, e sua boca estava perto do meu ouvido. Sem perceber, prendi minha respiração. (Michelle: E me excitei.)(Nii: E gozei.)(Chin: Mano, que loiro gostoso. NÃO, ESPERA!)(Mike: Sem spoilers! *Dá voadora*)**

–**Você não desgruda os olhos de mim? Assim não consigo fazer nada. (Chin: Tipo, respirar?)(Mike: Como seríamos felizes se isso acontecesse…)**

**"Quem dera você não conseguisse respirar."– Pensei. (Chin: EU JURO QUE NÃO LEMBRAVA NEM LI!)(Nii: A zoeira foi implantada, mas não esquecida em seu subconsciente.)**

–**Eu posso ir lá na sua casa? Assim você me olha o quanto quiser e não me atrapalha. (Michelle: É tão gostoso esse povo que se auto convida pros lugares. /SQN/)**

**Ele deu-me um beijo longo o pescoço e foi-se embora. (Nii: Longo como o pescoço dele.)(Michelle: PAC É UMA GIRAFA!)(Mike: Vou apresentar o programa da Globo para dar essa notícia fantástica!)**

**Fechei meu armário e bati uma única vez a cabeça na porta de ferro. (Mike: Podia ter arrancado de uma vez a cabeça, seu pescoço de girafa já é longo o suficiente sozinho.)**

–**Não vá se machucar. Já não basta ter chegado em minha casa nu, agora virá com a cabeça sangrando? (Chin: EITA PRENHA!)(Nii: TARADO, TARADO!)(Michelle: Gente, que é isso! O Pac só quis mostrar os seios. Até se lembrar que tinha um pau.)(Mike: …)**

**Os cabelos castanhos e o sorriso inquebrável. Uma garota carismática, de nome grego. O capuz fazendo uma pequena sombra sobre seu rosto, que mantinha uma ar misterioso, e a chave para tudo isso parecia estar escondido em seu lábios e suas palavras complicadas e avoadas, tanto quanto seus olhos cor de chocolate envoltos por uma armação preta. (Nii: Chin proibiu de zoar a Sophia. :P )**

–**Precisa mesmo lembrar-me deste dia?(Chin: Do dia que você e o Mike transaram no carro da polícia?)**

–**Para sempre. (Michelle: Como diria o Nii: Com uma amiga dessas, pra que comprar leite no mercado?)**

**Revirei os olhos. Sophia podia não parecer, mas era uma garota extremamente forte. (Nii: Tipo o Hulk?) O que ela passara talvez não tivesse as mesmas proporções pelo que eu passei com Mike, mas ainda assim...**

**De tudo que eu sabia sobre a GC, ou Garota do Capuz, (Michelle: Curiosidade: Antes da correção para postagem, estava escrito GP, sim, a corrida de carros.)como costumavam chamar-lhe, era que tivera um grande conflito em seu coração entre um argentino e um tal de John.**

–**Anda, não adianta ficar bufando. (Mike: A não ser que você irá virar uma búfalo e me dará leite.) Vamos para minha casa. (Nii: "Se comer a noite toda." ;D *Toma tanta porrada da Chin com uma luminária que entra em coma*)**

–**Melhor não. Da última vez eu passei a noite toda amarrado no chuveiro. (Chin: EITA PRENHA! /2/) **

–**É verdade. Boa sorte com Mike, de qualquer forma. (Michelle: "Sua bunda vai precisar. ;D ")(Chin: Eu até contestaria se não tivesse um fundo de verdade.) **

**Ela sorriu-me. Breve e direta. Queria ser assim. (Mike: Certeza que só não é enrolão na cama.)**

**Ela concordou com a cabeça, arrumando os óculos. Aqueles óculos sempre lembravam-me o dia em que corri sete quadras até a casa dela e sentei no sofá. Só que os óculos azuis dela estavam lá. Ela teve de escolher e comprar outra armação, e não deixou eu pagar. (Mike: Não, espera. VOCÊ SENTOU EM CIMA DAS "PERNAS" DO ÓCULOS?)(Michelle: SADOMASOQUSTA!)(Nii: AÍ O MOTIVO DE ESTAR TODO ARROMBADO!)**

**Ainda bem que ela não quis me bater. (Chin: Eu bateria.)**

–**Sophia, você conseguiu algo?**

**Ela sorriu daquela mesma forma: enigmática. (Nii: "Sabe aquela prostituta do Kazzio? Pois é, ele faz barato, só uns cinquentão.")(Chin: Se eu for processada, eu vou enfiar o cano da privada na sua bunda.)**

–**Ainda não.**

–**Você disse que tinha…**

–**Palpites. Foi o que eu falei. Nada confirmado, você que está mal-acostumado com meus contínuos acertos. (Mike: Só eu sinto que essa mina é uma Mary Sue?)(Michelle: Na verdade, ela não parece popular, nem revoltada, nem gostosa.)(Chin: Irei me abster.)**

**A garota dos palpites. Uma percepção tão lógica a que ela tinha. Quase uma versão feminina de Sherlock Holmes se esse não resolvesse casos, fosse apenas um conselheiro. (Michelle: *Ama Sherlock Holmes, e imaginou ele de vestido*)(Todos os ripadores explodiram com a imagem mental.) **

–**Se você acertasse menos… (Nii: "A minha bunda.")**

–**Vai rogar praga em meu trabalho? (Michelle: Macumba!)(Mike: *Começa a falar em alemão*)**

–**Óbvio que não!**

–**Não encontrei ninguém. Quer dizer, ninguém para te ajudar.– Ela suspirou.– Parece que todos querem uma vingança contra Mike The_Link. (Chin: "Principalmente a professora do ano passado! Ele pôs uma almofada de pum, simplesmente um B-A-B-A-D-O!")(Michelle: 'Peraí', caralho. SE TODO MUNDO QUER ENFIAR UMA MANGUEIRA DE JARDIM NO CU DO MIKE, POR QUE ELA NÃO ACHOU NINGUÉM, HEIN?)(Mike: Tipo: Oi, porra, então, todo mundo odeia o Mike, mas sei lá, tem ninguém que quer te ajudar não.)(Nii: O Pac é tão puto que não querem parceria nem para fuder com o outro.)**

**Murmurei um ok e andei até minha casa.(Nii: "Falei uma palavra de duas letras e mandei se fuder.")(Michelle: Basicamente isso.) Não era muito longe, e como não sabia andar de bicicleta.(Nii: 'Tá bom, mas o quê A PORRA DA PROXIMIDADE DA SUA CASA COM A ESCOLA TEM HAVER COM A PORRA DA BICICLETA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA?!)(Chin: Tem ônibus, taxi, mãe/pai/responsável que dirija, carona na garupa da moto, charrete, disco voador, arrastamento de bunda, uma caralhada de meios para você voltar pra casa e que você não precisa dirigir. E VOCÊ FALA COMO SE FOSSE ESPECIAL IR A PÉ!) Bem, digamos que eu não tenha uma locomoção motora das melhores. (Michelle: Por isso você vive caindo quando o Mike está por perto? ;)) )**

**Mike estava sentado em meu sofá, bebendo suco da forma mais "inocente" possível. (Nii: Porra, e essa mudança de cenário expontânea foi uma delícia!) Parecia infantil a forma como ele sorvia o líquido rosado pelo canudo. (Mike: *É encarado por todos*)(Mike2: ISSO É UM COMPLÔ DA CHIN CONTRA A MINHA PESSOA!)(Chin: Shiu que você não é assim tão assanhado.)(Mike3: Como assim 'tão'?) **

**Isso para alguém que**

**não conhecia aquela víbora.(Michelle: Nii acertou quando falou sobre uma cobra.) Eram formas de provocação que indicavam coisas não tem inocentes assim.(Chin: Quando eu bebo meu Nescau o Mike e a Michelle não ficam querendo transar comigo, e aí?)(Mike: O dia que eu ENCOSTAR em você de outra forma, eu corto meu pau fora e dou pro Pablo assar na fogueira, falou?)(Michelle: Nem sei por que você me citou.)(Michelle2: Quanto eu como minha coxinha, ninguém acha que eu quero uma chupada no peito.)(Nii: Quando eu bebo meu Toddynho, o Mike não acha que eu quero o "leitinho" dele na "mamadeira".)(Mike2: PQP, vocês dois, parem de me amolar!)**

**Na verdade, eram coisas bem longe de serem para crianças. (Chin: Não diga! *Voz fina mode on* "Pac, porque ontem você e o papai estavam gemendo? Vocês estão doloridos? Ahh, é que vocês transaram?")(Nii: *Rindo histericamente*)**

**Sentei-me a seu lado, deixando um espaço que eu considerei seguro entre nossos corpos e esperei até que estivesse apto a falar. (Mike: Que falta de educação! Primeiro se come, a bebida é para depois da refeição!)(Michelle: Nem rola, só rola.)**

**Após fazer um barulho de sucção que chegou perto de enlouquecer-me (Chin: "Me lembrava o aspirador de pó, aquela coisa gostosa!")(Michelle: "Ou o filtro da piscina!"), ele virou-se para mim e perguntou sobre a lição,(Nii: –Oi, Pac! Acabei de te excitar com esse boquete no canudo, mas vamos falar sobre A PORRA DA LIÇÃO DE CASA, VAI SE FODER! *Mostra dedo do meio*) com o sorriso mais doce do mundo, dizendo que eu poderia copiar sua lição de Filosofia. Agradeci,(Michelle: Você aceitou? PQP, preguiça é foda mesmo.) e recebi como resposta um murmúrio:**

–**Não agradeça com palavras. (Nii: ESTÃO CLARAMENTE ME PLAGIANDO!)(Michelle: Sqn.)**

**Ignorando a tentativa de deixar-me sóbrio de seu cheiro intoxicante (Michelle: Mike é aquelas bombas da WW1).), ele aproximou-se e, puxando-me pelo colarinho, selou nossos lábios num beijo. (Mike: Não, espera. PAC, A CRIATURA INDECISA! Até a uns parágrafos atrás, com o Mike, ele parecia os agentes do MIB perto de um monstro, e agora, está falando que ele é gostoso e que você está a um fio de gritar ME POSSUA? Ah, dá licença!)**

**Ele afagava os cabelos de minha nuca, e, inconscientemente (Nii: *Procurando incessantemente*)(Chin: O que aconteceu?)(Nii2: Cadê as aspas?), joguei meus braços sobre sua cintura.**

**"Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, ahhh, por que você tem que beijar tão bem?"– Pensei. (Chin: Indeciso.)(Nii: Espero que você pegue gonorreia e morra.)(Mike: *Desistiu de perguntar*)(Michelle: Mano, qual é o seu problema?)**

**(Os ripadores desistiram de falar algo.)**

**Deitamos no sofá, chutando almofadas, estojos e cadernos (Nii: "A mesa, as pinturas, quadros, a geladeira, teto, chão, a casa, e quando percebemos, estávamos transando na Lua!") , para dar lugar as nossas carícias. (Mike: Carícias ocupam um puta espaço!)**

**Não quis ir ao fim, nunca quis, mas fui. (Michelle: Tomara que tenha sido arrastado.) Levantei, tratando de pegar minhas roupas pelo caminho (Mike: Eu estava certo sobre o rasto de roupas. U.U )(Michelle: Chin, tudo bem que a fic está com Ecchi apenas, mas escrever que eles transaram não mata, falou?) e tomar um banho para tirar o cheiro de Mike de mim (Chin: Mike se banha em perfume por acaso?).**

**Celular, deixe-me tomar banho em paz. (Michelle: Ele botou o celular para vibrar, por acaso?)(Chin: Ele fala com o celular dele? E.E )**

**Óbvio que ele não deixaria. (Nii: Celular é aquele personagem filho da puta?)**

**Atendi às pressas, pingando água pelo chão inteiro, a toalha toda torta no meu corpo. (Michelle: Depois a mãe briga e você não sabe porque.)**

**'Alô?'**

**'Oi, pode vir aqui ou está ocupado?' (Michelle: "Bem, eu estava ocupado dando, mas eu vou para aí sim, só não liga se eu não sentar.")**

**'Sophia! Achou algo?' (Michelle: "Achei a sua vergonha, serve?")**

**'Talvez. Mas preciso que você venha aqui. E agora, se possível.'**

**'Claro. Nos vemos em quinze minutos.' (Michelle: Esse diálogo era mesmo necessário?)**

**Desliguei, voltei ao banheiro para tirar parte da espuma que restara em mim, e, com meu amado moletom azul (Michelle: Um bom motivo para ele apenas ter essa passagem que ele ama o blusão é que blusão não transa contigo, fica a dica. :3 )e calças jeans meio folgadas, ameaçei Mike para que ou fosse embora, ou se comportasse enquanto estivesse fora. **

**(Mike e Nii: *Mostra dedo do meio para os parágrafos*)**

**Saí correndo até a casa de Sophia, que era a três quarteirões da minha casa. Passei por algumas ruas e estabelecimentos, e logo estava sendo atendido pela morena. (Chin: Pac à jato, meu!)**

**A primeira coisa que notei ao chegar na sala é que haviam dois garotos ali.**

**Ambos eram parecidos (Nii: "Fisicamente."): tinham cabelos castanhos mais claros que os de Mike (Mike: Meu xará é comparação universal para cabelos castanhos. :P ), ao que tudo indicava (Michelle: Como assim 'ao que tudo indicava'? PQP, NEM ELE SABE!), uma altura média entre eles e a cor da pele meio pálida. (Nii: Quem são essas criaturas? O Jarvas e Nico?)(Chin: Nós nunca vimos a cara do Jarvas. E.E E chega de referências a PJ, já tivemos demais para um cap.)(Nii2: Na minha cabeça ele é assim. U.U ) **

**O que diferenciava eram coisas simples (Michelle: Tipo um era mais comível que o outro?)(Nii: Saiba que isso faz uma puta diferença.). O da direira era mais magro, o da esquerda tinha olhos verdes claros, enquanto seu colega tinha olhos castanhos. (Michelle: Não era mais fácil ter posto 'olhos castanhos' junto de magro, já que você estava falando da mesma pessoa, o animal)(Chin: Talvez? Mas e daí?)**

**Reconheci JV, o garoto que nunca dissera seu nome em voz alta, e por algum motivo tinha esse apelido, ou era chamado de Jotinha. (Michelle: Detalhe: A Chin não sabia o nome do JV.)(Chin: *Põem um salto e saí jogando purpurina* AGORA VOCÊ DEVE TER ENTENDIDO QUE MEU NOME É JOÃO VÍTOR NEGROMONTE QUEIROZ!)(Nii: Pra que gritar, animal? *Com as mãos no ouvido, vai pro canto***

**Já o outro demorei mais (Mike: "…Meu processamento por pixels não captava duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo…"), porém, após analisar melhor as vestimentas (Mike2: "…E a bunda branca…")(Chin: Para, vou tomar processo. E.E), lembrei-me de seu nome: Miguel, ou como todos chamavam-no, Feromonas. (Michelle: Só eu que nunca entendi por que o chamam assim?)(Mike: /2/)(Nii: /3/)(Chin: /4/)**

–**Pac, esses garotos são os únicos que querem esse tipo de vingança. (Chin: Ok, isso quase soou sadomasoquista.)**

–**Vingança amorosa.– Feromonas também tinha um sotaque engraçado, mas que era diferente do de JV. (Chin: 'Sotaque engraçado'… EI, SOTAQUE PORTUGUÊS É 3 )**

–**Mike fez o mesmo a todos nós?– Perguntou o de olhos verdes. (Nii: …Nos comeu? XD )**

–**Mentiu e brincou com nossos sentimentos?– Murmurei. Não gostava de admitir aquilo. (Nii: E a parte da trepação, não teve? XD)**

–**Sinto-me terrível por ter deixado levar-me!(Michelle: Como a correnteza…)– Resmungou o português.**

–**O que faremos? Não estou implorando (Nii: "De joelhos e amordaçado.") para Sophia achar vocês para nada além de uma conversa. (Mike: Conversa, sei. Sr. Pac, te conheço a cerca de mil palavras e você já transou no meio delas. Como lidar?)(Chin: Legal que eu disse que ia ser levinha: CARAI, TEM GENTE TRANSANDO NO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO, PESSOAS SENDO PROTEGIDAS CONTRA ESTUPRO, TRAIÇÕES PRA TUDO QUE É LADO, MORTE!)**

–**A vingança é um prato que come-se frio.(Nii: "…A não ser que seja sua transa. No caso tem que vir quente mesmo!")(Chin: *Se mata*)– Recitou Jotinha, calmamente.– Vamos nos conhecer primeiro (Mike: O que eu disse para o Sr. Pac?)(Michelle: E.E ), aí podemos planejar coisas contra Mike. (Michelle: Estou com medo dos outros caps.)**

–**Bem, acho que não há muito o que falar. Sou o Pac, e só me chamem assim, ok? (Michelle: *Começa a cantar* Maria sapatão, Maria sapatão, de dia é Maria e de noite é Pac! :3 )(Chin: Detalhe que não é a namorada do Pac, só pra avisar, isso e uma música que cantavam na sala de aula.)**

–**Poderia dizer se os boatos são reais.**

–**Que boatos, Sophia?– Apenas naquele momento a garota falara algo desde que chegaram. (Nii: Ela não queria estragar o encontro das miguxas!)**

–**Sobre o Mike estar apaixonado. Sobre você ter parado o furacão. (Michelle: Se ele tivesse parado o furacão, não estávamos aqui. :P )**

–**Eu? Parar o Mike? Estou mais para ioio e brinquedinho sexual dele (Mike: Não que não seja, afinal das contas.)do que para namorado. (Michelle: Ninguém sugeriu que vocês estavam juntos, fica a dica.)– Por alguns segundos, a ideia de um homem como aquele passando-se no papel de uma dama em perigo era extremamente cômica. (Chin: *Põem o Mike num vestido e observa* É, é bem engraçado. *Começa a rir*)(Mike: *Rasga o vestido e bate na Chin com um gato*)**

–**Todos nós passamos por isso, acredite.– JV bateu de leve no meu ombro. (Michelle: NÃO É SÓ VOCÊ, VADIA!)**

**Ficamos um bom tempo falando sobre coisas que aconteceram conosco no passado, micos e essas coisas. (Nii: Porra, que lixo!) **

**E foi bem divertido, afinal, você não pensaria que JV já nadou na fonte do shopping em pleno inverno (Michelle: Se o shopping for climatizado, não tem problema.)(Mike: Água, JV, mais que clichê, hein?), ou que Feromonas subiu no teto do colégio e, pendurado no mastro onde é hasteado a bandeira, cantou I will survive. (Nii: E.E Como assim? Tão cedo fazendo pole dance?)**

**Nii: *Saí correndo* Acabou? Acabou? DEUS É BOM, ME SALVEM! *Se joga da janela***

**Michelle: *Jogando ácidos nos olhos para não ter que ripar mais um capítulo.***

**Chin: Ainda são mais ****1838373738**** capítulos. ;-; **

**Mike: Me espera, seu bosta! *Vai junto com o Nii***


	2. Eu achei que a gente ia fazer…

**Capítulo 2: Eu achei que a gente ia fazer…**

**Capítulo 2: Um plano quase suspeito parte 1 (Mike: Como assim, quase suspeito?)**

**Quando voltei para casa, isso umas dez horas da noite (Nii: Porra, você ficou cerca de oito horas na casa da menina. EwE Vocês são folgados!), Mike não estava em lugar nenhum (Michelle: Apenas no meu coração. 3 ), nem tinha deixado um bilhete na gaveta das minhas roupas de baixo (Nii: Como assim? *Rindo* Mas você gosta de coisas no mínimo explicita, hein, mana?)(Chin: Shiu.)(Mike: Me lembrei daquela fic que a menina fica esfregando o tecido da roupa do garoto que ela gosta nas partes íntimas. E.E )(Michelle: Que cena linda essa, hein, Mike?), o que intrigou-me(Chin: Mike é uma prostituta louca por sexo, Meu Pai!); num dia normal, ele pularia em cima de mim e diria que eu tinha de pagar por não estar ali com ele. (Nii: Pagar? Tipo, com dinheiro? Ah, mais vai tomar no cu, Mike, o moleque não é seu brinquedo de alívio, ele também tem vida!)(Michelle: Tem coisa melhor pra fazer. Tipo eu. :P *Toma porrada da Chin*)**

**Acabei por agradeçer e ignorar (Nii: É o que eu faço com os presentes que minha mana me dá! XD *É morto pela Chin com um abajur.)(Mike: Irei me abster para não apanhar.). Fui tomar um banho para poder(Mike: "Aliviar a ereção e então.") dormir. **

**Foi uma noite calma, vou admitir. (Chin: Malditas rimas!)(Nii: Mal posso ver seus movimentos!) (Michelle: Meio desnecessário esses dois parágrafos.)**

**Eu acordei no horário, mas ainda assim saí correndo com uma torrada em mãos, pois uma pequena mensagem de Sophia deixou-me eufórico. (Nii: Viu o namorado pelado na mensagem, Sr. Tarado?)(Michelle: *Morre sem ar pelo comentário*)**

–**Tem certeza que não quer carona, querido?(Mike: QUE?! Mas quem está falando isso, considerando que ele saiu CORRENDO e só pegou… [Nii: *Interrompe o Mike* No pau.] uma torrada? *Ignorando o Nii* O tiozão da esquina?)(Michelle: *Imitação de voz grossa* Você quer ficar doidão?)**

–**Obrigada, mãe.– Definitivamente não queria Mike perto de minha mãe (Nii: Vai que ele não se controla de novo que nem da outra vez que eles se conheceram.)(Michelle: Isso soou como pedofilia.)(Nii2: Mas o Mike não tem dezoito anos?)(Chin: Exatamente. :3 ), eu tinha medo das mentiras (Chin2: "E verdades.") que ele poderia contar sobre nosso relacionamento (Mike: "Que não existia. :3 "). **

**A rua era larga, contudo eu sempre tive a proeza de bater em todos quando eu passo (Nii: Ok, O Pac não corre como pessoas normais.)(Michelle: Ele deve parecer uma avestruz com os braços abertos de um jogador de basquete)(Chin: Correção: Braços de um caça.)(Nii: *Voz de locutor* Voando sem propósito. #PiadaDoMarques.). Foi assim que Mike aproximou-se de mim. (Chin: Mais uma vítima do Pacaça.)(Michelle: *Se mata*)**

**Usei o portão para impulsionar a minha corrida. (Nii: Deu uma voadora e saiu voando para trás!) Eu tinha um bom fôlego graças a perseguição contínua de uma garota que eu sequer lembro o nome, porém, este não era infinito. (Michelle: Don't say!)(Mike: Não diga, fofo.)**

–**Demorei?– Sophia assustou-se com minha rápida aparição. (Chin: Acho que ela se assustou com a sua cara.)**

–**Olá, recebi uma mensagem do Jotinha. (Michelle: A mina conheceu ele ontem e já tem essa intimidade toda? Pra eu chamar o Mike de Mi-chan eu demorei uns três meses. :P )(Mike: Eu odeio que você me chame assim!) Ele não vem hoje, ficou de cuidar da Tarya, mas ele deu uma ideia para um bom plano. (Nii: Tarya?)(Chin: É o Tayr.)(Nii2: Ninguém me avisou que teríamos travecos. :P )(Chin2: Não são travecos!)(Nii3: São? Pai do céu…)**

**Franzi o cenho. Não lembrava-me de nenhuma pessoa chamada Tarya. (Chin: Parece minha memória.)(Mike: E isso é um sintoma clássico de festa de Natal. :P )**

**Sophia percebeu isso, pois mostrou-me uma foto de duas pessoas.(Nii: O quê ela estava fazendo com uma foto do JV E DA TARYA NO BOLSO/BOLSA?) Uma obviamente era o JV, e a outra era uma garota de óculos, olhos e cabelos castanhos. **

**Continuei sem lembrar. Logo depois, ela mostrou-me a foto de uma garota totalmente diferente, de cabelos extremamente loiros e olhos azuis claríssimos, e a ficha caiu. (Mike: Podia ter caído um cofre, ia ajudar. *Suspira* Por sinal, não somos pagos para ripar a segunda temporada.)(Chin: Uma coisa de cada vez.)(Mike2: *Exaltado* EU ME RECUSO A RIPAR AQUELA BOSTA!)**

**Tarya KookPlayers. Como poderia esquecer aquela garota de humor duvidável que eu amei algum dia? (Nii: Pac virou gay por causa do Mike ou da Tarya, eis a questão.)(Michelle: Nii é a prova viva que, quando você conhece uma mulher bosta, ela pode fazer você desistir de ser hétero.)(Nii2: Pois é. Vai que eu pego uma abobrinha que nem ela. :P )**

–**Ela está bem diferente. –Realmente. Colocou óculos, pintou o cabelo, mudou o jeito das roupas, agora usa umas lentes castanhas. (Michelle: Espera. PARA QUE ELA USA LENTE E ÓCULOS? :P )(Chin: Sei lá. *Dá de ombros*)(Mike: Foda-se a lógica!)**

–**Eu não lembrava dela. Ela mudou depois que terminou comigo, né? (Nii: Pelo visto o Pac foi um namorado tão bosta que ela se odiou pela merda que fez e refez o guarda-roupa e a cara inteira. :P )**

–**Foi.– A resposta curta da garota foi devido a um certo português que chegou afobado: (Michelle: Se você tivesse escrito 'ofegando', eu ia fazer piada. :3 )**

–**Recebeu a mensagem, Sophia? (Nii: "Aquela com você pelado? :3 ")**

–**Sim, Feromonas. **

–**Já falou para ele?– O garoto apontou para mim. (Chin: Parece que o que o Nii falou é verdade…)(Michelle: O Fenom está grávido e você é o pai!) **

–**Pac, o plano do JV é cheio de suposições, então...– A morena começou. (Nii: Plano? Que plano? Porra, como assim, vocês não ficaram de conversa fiada ontem, seus putos?)(Michelle: *Suspira e bebe um pouco de rum*)**

–**Então? (Chin: Estou pouco me lixando. EwE )**

–**Você foi a única pessoa que Mike ficou por tanto tempo assim. Quer dizer, cinco meses?!(Mike: Minhas transas de bares já duraram mais. e.e )(Chin: Então isso eram suas "viagens à negócio"?) Com todos os outros eram uns dois ou três (Chin: Me pergunto: QUEM TEVE O SACO PRA CONTAR?), mas nunca cinco.– Feromonas tomou a palavra. (Michelle: A palavra perdeu a virgindade?)**

–**Isso não tem nada haver.**

–**Certeza? Porque eu acho que ele sente algo por você. (Mike: Por vocês eu sinto ódio.)(Chin: Por vocês eu sinto amor.)(Michelle: No meu coração tem tanta dor…)**

–**E eu acho que ele gostou de mim por algum motivo físico. (Nii: Tipo, ele gostou com a cabeça de baixo.)**

–**Muitas pessoas tem um físico parecido com o teu, mas ele gostou de ti, cabeçudo.(Michelle: :P E como você sabe?)– As mãos na cintura indicavam que não estava contente com meus protestos contínuos, (Mike: Isso é um clichê: Pessoas irritadas põem a mão na cintura.)(Chin: E o movimento é sexy. :3 ) então achei melhor calar-me e deixar que este terminasse de explicar. (Nii: Piri, piri, pi, piri, piri, piriguete, cala a boquinha… *É atingido por um meteoro*)**

–**Ok, hipoteticamente falando, se o Mike gostasse de mim sem considerar totalmente o possível prazer físico que eu poderia dar, o que isso interferiria na nossa vingança? (Michelle: Pac, a indecisão- A revanche da coerência que foi embora.)(Chin: Pac: Vou calar a boca! ~Cinco segundos depois~ Mas titititi!)(Mike: VOCÊ NÃO IA CALAR A BOCA?)**

–**Ciúmes. Mike é meio possessivo, e todos nós percebemos isso. (Nii: Hein? Para o disco que eu me perdi.)**

**Não poderia desmenti-lo. O moreno era bastante apegado aos próprios bens,(Michelle: E quem não é?) tanto materiais quanto lembranças e pessoas, tornando-se levemente possessivo. (Nii: Chin gosta de pessoas possessivas.)**

–**Certo, então… **

–**Acharemos alguém que aceite ficar contigo. Sem ser a Tarya, obviamente. (Mike: Se eu fosse a Tarya, passava longe.)**

–**Porque, ao invés de procurarem alguém, você mesmo não representa, Feromonas?– Sophia murmurou de seu canto. (Michelle: Sophia, sua linda, vem cá, fujoshi lindosa!)**

**A cara que o português fez para a garota foi bastante engraçada. (Nii: Nem ele aguenta o Pac.)**

–**Estás louca? (Michelle: EU 'TO DOIDONA!)**

–**Não, estou sendo sincera. (Mike: Meu pau se chama sinceridade. PORQUE A SINCERIDADE DÓI!)(Chin: Mike… e.e)**

**Sophia ajeitou os óculos e continuou. **

–**Afinal, que jeito melhor de "tirá-lo do trono"…(Nii: Deixa o cara cagar em paz, mano!)– A garota fez aspas com as mãos.– Com sua paixão estando com outro cara que ele brincou? (Mike: As aspas deveriam estar nesse brincou.)**

**Ele pensou. Não parecia muito contente com a ideia, mas deu um sorriso (Nii: Do tipo: Agora eu me fodi bonito.) e por fim aceitou. (Chin: Bonzinho como um cão! :3 )**

**Deveríamos nos encontrar depois da aula numa lanchonete próxima. (Mike: E comer com todos os sentidos da palavra.)**

**Não fiquei encarando Mike naquele dia, observando seu comportamento. (Mike: E novamente, a passagem de cenas foi uma merda.)(Michelle: *Imagina o Pac vestido de cientista observando o Mike da fic* Pac e seu zoológico? :P ) Tampouco falei com este, o que definitivamente causou estranheza durante o primeiro tempo. (Chin: E vocês se falaram ontem?)(Michelle: Mike é dependente biológico do Pac.)**

**Consegui evitá-lo graças a professora Aline, que logo de cara pareceu perceber o meu desconforto (Nii: Na bunda.)em relação a Mike, e sempre dava um jeito de atrasá-lo, deixando que eu fugisse. (Mike: Eu queria ter conhecido uma professora que nem essa. ;-; )**

**No lanche inteiro,(Michelle: É intervalo…) fiquei ao lado de Sophia, Feromonas e JV, e, apesar de divertir-me junto deles, estava bem nervoso. (Nii: Ah, o quê uma transa marcada não faz?) **

**Nesse meio-tempo, pedi para minha amiga pegar meu material para amanhã e deixá-lo na minha casa. (Chin: Ela não é sua empregada, seu preuga. :P ) **

**Por algum motivo, Mike foi o último a chegar na sala, enquanto eu fui um dos primeiros. (Mike: Ele não está parecendo tão inteligente assim, como vocês vem falando.)(Nii: O Murphy agindo novamente?)(Chin: Acho que sim. :3 )**

**Senti seus olhos queimando (Michelle: Eu te entendo. -.- ) como fogo ao fitar-me, mas de forma alguma devolvi o olhar. (Chin: Pac não devolvia nem as canetas, imagina o olhar! ~PiadaFail.)**

**O que eu fazia era definitivamente perigoso. (Mike: *Irônico* Perigosíssimo! Não olhar para o outro. ISSO SÓ É FALTA DE EDUCAÇÃO, SEU FILHO DA P… *Toma uma porrada da Michelle com um PS3*)**

**O professor Rubens deve ter percebido a tensão no ar,(Michelle: Legal que NINGUÉM explica quem são esses professores!)(Mike: Apenas OC's etiquetadas que ninguém vai de lembrar daqui a dois capítulos.) e não reclamou quando eu guardei o material cinco minutos antes do sinal,(Michelle: Meu professor reclamava se eu guardava cinco segundos antes. ;-; ) e depois saí correndo quando o mesmo bateu.(Nii: Pediu arrego? É isso mesmo produção?)(Chin: Pediu o chicote e tremeu na base? U.U )(Mike: No meu tempo, você falava, você cumpria. UU )(Nii2: E foi assim que você perdeu a sua virgindade?)(Mike2: O/./O Calado.)**

**Acho que Mike não ficou feliz ao descobrir que não fui eu que (Nii: "Comi o cu dele. Inaceitável, de fato. E muito menos.") estava a pegar (Nii2: "Ele de jeito. Mas ele devia desconfiar que eu não teria coragem! Ainda mais se tratando de algemas! Por isso larguei.") o material (Nii3: "Necessário para o programa.") no armário.(Nii4: "De onde eu saí.")(*Os outros três ripadores faleceram com os comentários*)**

**Passei pelo portão com uma rapidez inacreditável(Nii: A mesma rapidez com o qual você se entregou pro Mike? XD ), e, após quase perder o braço num poste enquanto virava a avenida,(Michelle: Com esse bração, até faz sentido. e.e ) atravessei a rua e entrei no estabelecimento com tudo,(Chin: "Pela janela, já que eu não ia acertar o buraco da porta mesmo.") respirando com dificuldade e atraindo olhares curiosos. (Nii2: "Ninguém jamais tinha visto tão feia criatura!")**

**Feromonas já estava ali, bebendo um refrigerante qualquer (Mike: "Não queria entrar na treta Pepsi Vs. Coca") e comendo (Chin: "O puto do Kazzio. De sobremesa ficaram os.")(Nii: Chin zoeira de volta! ^^ ) pastéis de Belém. (Chin2: Eu vou tomar processo. ;-; )**

–**Como…– Tentei perguntar.(Nii: "Mas tinha gozo na minha boca.") Afinal, não havia como ele ter chegado antes e já ter pedido (Michelle: "Aquela prostituta.") comida. (Chin: Porra, a Michelle fez certinho!)(Nii2: Prostituta comida. Ok, isso foi feito de propósito, só pode!) **

–**Fui liberado mais cedo porque(Nii: "Dei mais que todo a sala em dez minutos e depois.") machuquei o pé jogando vôlei.– Ele apontou para baixo. (Michelle: Que porra? *Sorve grandes quantidades de vodka e engasga.)(Mike: A vodka é minha! *Voa na Michelle e tenta matá-la.)**

**Puxei uma cadeira(Michelle: "E joguei para longe.") e sentei-me(Michelle2: "Em seu colo.") a frente do outro.(Michelle3: "Bofe delícia do Kazzio, que estava rebolando.")(Chin: PQP, eu não devia estar rindo disso!)**

–**Eu sei que isso pode parecer idiota,(Nii: Vindo de você não estamos tão surpresos.) mas se vamos fingir sermos namorados(Michelle: Só fingir mesmo, porque ninguém te aguenta.) ou algo do gênero,(Nii2: Você vai liberar? ^^ ) até que ponto vamos chegar?(Mike: Até o ponto de você gozar, oras!)**

–**Depende.(Chin: "O quê você sabe fazer?")(Nii: "Gato, eu faço tudo, menos na lua, a experiência foi horrível!")(Mike: "Minhas unhas ficaram um lixo. :P ") Aonde queres chegar?(Mike2: "Eu quero gozar, e você?")**

**Remexi-me, desconfortável.(Nii: "Nunca mais dou de quatro!")**

–**Não tenho certeza.(Nii: "Minha declaração anterior pode ser repensada se você for bonzinho. ^^ ") Acho que não tenho problemas com beijos na boca.–(Michelle: De novo você não sabe? E se você tiver problemas? Vai arregar?) Senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Não sabia se teria de chegar tão longe(Chin: Pac, querido, beijos na boca, EU JÁ RECEBI DA MÃE DE UMA AMIGA MINHA, TÁ? ENTÃO AQUIETA AÍ!) com alguém que eu conhecia apenas de vista e nome.(Mike: Isso que ele já sabe que o cara se pendurou no poste e fez um pole dance. e.e )**

–**Ora, seu problema é apenas(Michelle: Sinta o poder do menosprezo do querido stripper da estória!) com beijos na boca? Do jeito que eu pensava…(Nii: Até o Fenom achava que ele era um tarado de marca maior!)**

–**O que você pensava?– Cortei.(Mike: Grosso.)(Nii: "Que você ia dar até de cabeça pra baixo feito um morcego.")**

**Ele corou, sem-graça.(Chin: Esse aí sorriu e topou porque achou que ia ter putaria, meu!)**

–**Nada demais…(Mike: Só achei que iríamos fazer uma maratona de sexo e por no RedTube.)(Nii: Só achei que nós íamos transar tudo o que você já transou com o Mike em uma noite.) **

**A partir daquele momento, resolvemos conversar algumas preferências culinárias e jogos interessantes.(Michelle: Como passamos de putaria explícita para conversas infantis?)**

**Despedi-me com um abraço,(Nii: "E uma cutucada no reto.") e por algum motivo(Michelle: "Não doeu tanto assim. Porém.") ouvi burburinhos que me incomodaram.(Mike: "O que minha bunda não incomodou.")**

**Nii: Nunca mais tento entender o Pac, juro! *Vai atrás do Kazzio para um programa***

**Michelle: *Com uma garrafa de dois litros de cerveja Diablo na boca, não consegue falar sobre seus planos de suicídio***

**Chin: Sinto que terei de comprar um fígado novo para a Michelle. E contratar um advogado. **

**Mike: *Vai correr pelado por aí para ser preso e estuprado numa cadeia qualquer para não ter de ripar***


End file.
